Q
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: Sukone Tei was hated by everyone, since the day she was born. .:tei.centric.drabble:.


**Please read the Notes/Rant section before reading. I can't express that enough. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it's been what, three days since Tei was released? It's ridiculous. I'm tired of all this arguing over Tei, and I just want to state my opinion so I can be left out of the war.  
**

**Title:** Q  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings/Characters:** Tei Sukone, with mentions of Dell Honne, Kiku Juon, Neru Akita, Len Kagamine, and of course Miku Hatsune  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Warnings: **TEI SYMPATHY. And language and suggestive themes, but it's Tei, you saw that coming.  
**Notes/Rant: **You know what? I LIKE TEI SUKONE. Yeah. I said it. And you know what else? This fic could be considered pro-Tei too. If you're anti-Tei, but wanna give this a shot, please, be my guest. I appreciate you for both you reading it and your possible review. If you're anti-Tei and you don't want to read it, that's awesome too. You don't have to. You know why? Because we all have our own opinions, and this just happens to be mine. And since I know people will ask, THIS is why I like Tei:

1. I think she's cute.

2. I think she has a very pretty voice, even though it's still a beta, and her future voice bank has good potential (some people seem to forget that Teto and all them are on their Act 2 voices while Tei is still on Act 1).

3. Anything that can make hordes upon hordes of Len fangirls angry should be celebrated. (yes, I gave Dell the same opinion in the fic because I think he would agree, so shut up)

4. I like satire, and I understand that that's why she is how she is. I think the VIPPERS were very clever with Tei's creation, and I would have done the same had I been given the opportunity.

There's four solid reasons why I like her, and you know what? YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE WITH ANY OF THEM. They are MY OPINIONS, NOT YOURS. They certainly can be, but they don't have to be. I hate having to remind people that we are of all different mind frames and like different things, and (quoting Zero Punctuation) I will ram forks into my eyes if I ever have to over Tei or any other -loid again. There are probably far worse things about the Vocaloid franchise we could be arguing about other than one VIPPERloid (and for people like me who use MMD, NO, Nanami and the model redistribution debate is not one of them. That ship sailed long ago).

**/rant**

But seriously, though? If you're going to comment, please comment on the fic and not on Tei herself. It's one thing if you say the fic converted you to the pro-Tei side, but it's another if you just talk about how much you hate her or want her to die or whatever. I won't delete such comments if they are made, though, since I trust you all to read this and respect my wishes. You have every right to your opinion as I do, and I won't take that away from you.

With my rant over, please enjoy. Or not, if that is what you choose. :D

* * *

Sukone Tei was a new troll UTAU.

Sukone Tei was a yandere girl.

Sukone Tei was in love with what she hated most: Kagamine Len-kun, a Vocaloid.

Sukone Tei was hated by everyone, since the day she was born.

Of course, she had expected that. Really anybody with an opinion in the world of synthesized singing that went against the norm was hated, as was anybody who made fun of social demographics. But then again, they just voiced their views, hiding behind a username and VIP address. Tei considered herself a pioneer in that sense. She made her opinion her look. She wore unoriginal clothing because people who made her kind were unoriginal. She sang in an unoriginal high voice because the people who made her kind always gave their creations high voices. She acted more obsessed, more stalker-ish than any other Len fangirl in existence, just to give them a taste of their own annoying medicine. And to piss them off. That was especially hysterical to watch.

(The sharingan contacts were just a last-minute impulse to use, though. Tei couldn't stand that chickened haired emo of a ninja, but everyone else loved to rip off his character, and Tei couldn't stand that more).

That was it. That was all she did. Express an opinion, and try to be funny about it. But only so many people could take-no, understand the joke. She had a few people on her side, yes, by some miracle: her creators, the VIPPERS, who were as annoyed with the fanbase as she was. For as many as there was that hated her, she had an equal number of 2ch trolls on her side. Their alliance, of course, wavered with whoever was the strongest.

There was Dell, her beloved Len-kun's failure counterpart (but how could anything related to Len-kun be a failure?), who had the brain capacity to realize Tei was as entitled as any other UTAU, and had even said to her himself, cigarette dangling from his smirking lips, "Anything that can make hordes upon hordes of Len fans angry deserves to be celebrated." Tei liked him, even though he didn't like Len-kun much. Dell was one of the first, few friends she was able to make, and she didn't want to lose him.

There was also Juon Kiku, a fellow yandere, and Akita Neru, fellow troll. Each believed in Tei for their own reasons, but the new UTAU would not talk to them. They were Vocaloids, variants of the first sound, and send Tei to eternal damnation if she ally herself with them.

And then there was Kasane Teto. Teto was, thankfully, one of those people who understood. She knew what is was like to have to lie to the world, to dress as something you weren't and have people believe the facade. She knew what it felt like to be hated for the lie. She knew what Tei had to live through: no other VIPPERloid had to experience that pain. Through Ruko to Rook, their designs were so outlandish that no one could have believed they would really be Vocaloids to begin with. That may have been the VIPPERS plan all along, to lull the world into a false sense of security before striking again. Psychological warfare was very effective, Tei conceded, especially on the Internet.

But, the difference between herself and Teto, was that Teto was the world's beloved Usa no Utahime, leader of the UTAUs.

Tei wasn't anything to the world. Just "unoriginal".

Heh. Irony.

It was highly possible, Tei realized, that she may never be loved the way other UTAUs were._ "Ohh, her colors are ugly"_, _"Ohh, her voice is annoying"_, "_Ohh, she stole my UTAU's personality"_,_ "Ohh, she's so unoriginal"_. She would have to live through comments like that everyday, because people couldn't understand that they did not create her trademark colors, that they did not tell her to sing that way, that the characterization of a yandere wasn't theirs to own, and that saying she was unoriginal because she had an agohe was _retarded_. Tei could only be the best she could be. These UTAU makers and users only wanted that of her kin, so why not her?

That made Tei so unbearably sad.

So sad, she wanted to kill.

But she wouldn't.

That would only be giving them what they wanted.

That would only be proving them all right.

She did have a beacon of light though: Len-kun, Len-kun, lovely little perfect Kagamine Len-kun. For him, she could forgive him being a Vocaloid. She would never declare war on him, even though she once heard him sing that love was war. He had to live, and stay as bright and happy as he was always meant to be. He was her angel, her muse, the one hope she had in the world that despised her.

But at the same time, he was the one that upset her more than anyone. Tei knew she could never have him. She was different from the rest of his fans like that. She had accepted that reality long ago, and those other crazy bitches still hadn't made it off the start line. But what made it true torment was that she was closer to him than any of them would ever be. If any one of them had a chance to be with Len-kun, it was her, and it really was the truth. They weren't UTAUs. They were just normal human girls. They could make their own creations to live out their fantasies for them, but what life was that for Tei's kin? She pitied those few UTAUs.

Tei could get there, though. Len-kun would always be in the realm of her reach, but he would always look elsewhere.

That was what truly broke Tei's heart.

If Len-kun were to claim her as his, it would prove to the world that she did mean something of value. _"See? Len-kun likes me, you can't argue Len-kun,"_ she would say. And really, no one could. Everybody loved Len-kun. No one could say "no" to him.

But unless he was with Tei, they would still say "no" to her.

Tei would lay on her bed in despair and just daydream about how to ease her emptiness. She could touch herself: it wasn't like the mechanics of it were a secret or anything, and she knew that some people did that to sate themselves, but that would be giving them what they wanted. Caving in to the stereotype everyone determined her to be. Anyone could use something as natural as that as a dirty rumor, and spread it over the world. Which they did (Tei suspected a VIPPER had caved, but said nothing). And besides, what possible good could it do her? How would such an act fill the void in her heart? How could she do something like that, moving her own fingers inside of her, crying tears of desperation and loneliness, thinking about the one she loved more than herself, who was probably off screwing with his sister and didn't even know that this sad, hated girl was even _alive_?

It made her want to kill someone.

But that would be giving them what they wanted, so Tei just laid there, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for anyone.

Waiting for anyone-Len-kun, one of her own, a Master, even goddamn _Hatsune Miku_-to say, "I love you", because right now, not even Tei could say that to herself.


End file.
